Disney Channel
Disney Channel es un canal de entretenimiento infantil-juvenil propiedad de Disney-ABC Cable Networks Group, una subdivisión de The Walt Disney Company. La programación de la cadena está destinada especialmente a un público infantil y adolescente. Su primera emisión fue el día 18 de abril de 1983. La versión para Latinoamérica empezó sus emisiones en 2000 como canal premium y en 2004, se convirtió en canal básico. La señal se emite desde el complejo de The Walt Disney Company Latinoamérica, situado en Vicente López, Provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina.Además posee oficinas en Ciudad de México, Bogotá y Sao Paulo. Las oficinas centrales de Disney Channel se encuentran en Burbank, California, próximas a las oficinas de The Walt Disney Company. Disney Channel inició transmisiones en Alta Definición a partir del 2 de abril de 2008. Historia Los Inicios (1983─1997) El canal inició sus transmisiones el 18 de abril de 1983 a las 7:00 A.M. en el canal por cable Premium con un episodio de Good Morning, Mickey, seguido por un capítulo de Donald Duck Presents,. El canal también publicó una revista complementaria,The Disney Channel Magazine. Desde sus inicios hasta diciembre de 1986 era un canal programado para 18 horas; entre las 7.00 am y la 1.00 am, desde entonces y durante el siguiente año se convirtió en un canal de retransmisión las 24 horas del día. Su primer logo era una pantalla de barras azules, con una cara de Mickey Mouse, el nombre: The Disney Channel, en letras mayúsculas azules, estaba abajo del logo. Disney Channel utilizó este logo del 18 de abril de 1983 al 3 de abril de 1986. Ya en 1986, Disney Channel dejó a un lado la programación antigua y poco a poco fue complementando su programación con nuevos shows en su mayoría basados de en personajes de películas de esos años. Una de las primeras series animadas en debutar en 1987 fue Patoaventuras. A lo largo este tiempo se estrenaron varias series como Bonkers, El Pato Darkwing, La Tropa Goofy, La Sirenita, Las Nuevas Aventuras de Winnie Pooh, Chip y Dale al Rescate,En 1989 el canal lanza al aire The All-New Mickey Mouse Club un programa musical conformado por niños, algunos de ellos son los actuales famosos cantantes como Britney Spears, Cristina Aguilera y Justin Timberlake, hasta mediados de 1998. Cambio (1997─2000) En 1997, la programación de Disney cambió por completo. A partir de 1997, se incluían series para adolescentes. Entre 1997 y 1999 debutaron series como Un año más (TV), El Famoso Jett Jackson y Qué Raro, uno de los mejores lanzamientos de Disney Channel. Durante esos 3 años, Disney hizo desaparecer el logo de la pantalla, y creó los Zoog Disney. El 3º logo, o 1º Zoog, consistía en una cara cuadrada de Mickey Mouse, y llevaba una imagen de Mickey Mouse de los años 30, con el nombre del canal. El logo, sin contar el 2 zoog, se usó del 20 de mayo de 1997 hasta el 8 de septiembre de 2002. En 1997 se estrena la primera Película Original de Disney, Luces Del Norte. A esta película le seguirían más estrenos, como Brink!, Zenon: La Chica del Siglo 21º y Johnny Tsunami. En enero de ese mismo año, Disney Channel era movido de la TV premium al cable básico, acontecimiento que sucedería en Latinoamérica en 2004. En 1998 se estrena el primer bloque más duradero de Disney, Playhouse Disney, un bloque de TV dirigido a un público de edad preescolar, pero tuvo tanta fama en algunos lugares, como Reino Unido, donde se creó incluso una señal hermana. Así mismo, se crearon bloques con distinta programación, como Playhouse Disney, con programación pre-escolar, Walt Disney, con clásicos de Disney, y Zoog Disney, con programación dedicada a pre-adolescentes y adolescentes. Posteriormente, Vault Disney y Zoog Disney fueron retirados, para contribuir con la nueva imagen de Disney Channel. Nueva Identidad (2000─2003) Como Disney Channel iniciaba un proceso, al pasar de canal premium a canal básico en Estados Unidos en 1997, muchos de los elementos fueron rediseñados. Un nuevo logo fue introducido en 1997, el cual era un rediseño del logo Zoog Disney. Ese logo permaneció hasta el 2002, donde el logo Zoog Disney era removido para dar paso al logo actual. Al mismo tiempo, en el año 2000 surgía el Disney Channel en Latinoamérica, como canal premium. Lizzie McGuire se convirtio en la serie mas vista del canal en ese tiempo compitiendo con Mano a Mano Debido a la popularidad que tuvo el canal decidieron transmitir mas series originales como Kim Possible y peliculas originales como La Cadete Kelly Hoy (2008─presente) El 2005, Raven se convirtió en el programa más visto del canal, así como la primera Disney Channel Original Serie en superar el límite de los 65 episodios, llegar a 100 episodios y a tener un Spin-off. Otras series populares de Disney Channel incluyen Hannah Montana, Zack y Cody, Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place, y Cory en la Casa Blanca. El canal se rediseñó y ahora tiene nuevos bloques y series. Desde el 1 de julio de 2008 la versión española del canal empezó a emitirse en abierto en España a traves del canal donde se emitía Fly Music (sustituida por Disney Channel) en TDT, una apuesta única mundialmente, ya que ha sido el primer país que incorpore gratuitamente Disney Channel, con una programación dedicada al público infantil, juvenil y familiar. Zonas En Latinoamérica, al igual que en Asia, Disney Channel está dividido en zonas, en las que la programación puede variar. Latinoamérica *''Zona Norte'': Conformado por Venezuela, Centroamérica, República Dominicana, México, Colombia, Ecuador y Panamá. *''Zona Centro'': en desarrollo *''Zona Sur'': Conformado por Chile, Argentina, Perú, Bolivia, Paraguay, Uruguay *''Brasil'': Conformado unicamente por Brasil. Europa Programación En la programación de Disney Channel destacan principalmente series y dibujos animados. La mayoría de las series están dirigidas a un público pre-adolescente y adolescente, con series originales producidas por Walt Disney Television, y otras no originales. Debido a la explosión de las Disney Channel Original Series, que son las que más se transmiten, las series no originales se han reducido a muy pocas. Las únicas producciones no-originales que se transmiten (sin contar las del bloque Playhouse Disney) son '' The Little Mermaid'', Boy Meets World, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa en Estados Unidos. En Latinoamérica está ¿Por qué a mí? y Patito Feo además de Los padrinos mágicos. En España son Cambio de clase y cosas de la vida. En esta web se puede consultar la programación de Disney Channel diaria. Bloques actuales Playhouse Disney :Articulo principal: ''Playhouse Disney Programación enteramente dedicada a niños en edad de preescolar. Mientras se emiten los programas, en los cortes comerciales se emite una programación original de Disney Channel en la que dos conductores (diferentes en cada zona) leen cuentos a los niños, cantan, hacen manualidades, cocinan y juegan. En Estados Unidos y varios países alrededor del mundo, se transmite en los horarios de la mañana. En Latinoamérica, Europa y algunos países asiáticos, el canal es independiente y conocido como Playhouse Disney Channel el cuál transmite programación infantil las 24 horas. Zapping Zone :Artículo principal: Zapping Zone A diferencia de otras de sus señales alrededor del mundo, Disney Channel de Latinoamérica tiene en su horario estelar una producción original del canal, llamada Zapping Zone. Un programa de dos horas y media en la Zona Norte que en la zona sur dira 3 y media. En él se muestran los shows más populares del momento. Desde el año 2002, el programa es conducido por los conductores Carla, Roger , Vanessa y aveces Renato para la Zona Norte (Venezuela, Centroamérica, El Caribe, República Dominicana, México, Colombia, Ecuador, entre otros), Caro, Dani y Clari en la Zona Sur (Argentina, Chile, Perú, Bolivia, Paraguay, Uruguay) además de Rafael (Rafa), Thays (Tatá) y aveces Robson (Robinho) para Brasil. Las principales series que emite el canal (Zona sur) son: *Hannah Montana *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place *Phineas y Ferb *Shaun, el cordero (Los viernes) *Bernard (Los miercoles) *Mientras toca la campana (los viernes) *Jonas Brothers: Viviendo el rock Las series que se presentan en la Zona Norte son: *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en accion *Hannah Montana *Phineas y Ferb *Bernard (Los miercoles) *Shaun el cordero (Los viernes) *Mientras toca la campana (Los viernes) *Jonas Brothers: Viviendo el rock En los intérvalos de las series, los televidentes juegan a: *Stop *Jingle Z *ID (en Zona Norte 'El Identikit') *Noticias Locas (solo en Zona Norte) *El Embajador (solo en Zona Norte) El Maravilloso Mundo de Disney Segmento común de Disney Channel. Transmiten una película original de Walt Disney, normalmente familiares. Pueden ser clásicas, hasta otras estrenadas recientemente. Se emite varias veces al día, principalmente en fines de semana. De lunes a viernes se encuentra ubicado en un horario prescindible, en Estados Unidos después del Primetime y en Latinoamérica después del Zapping Zone, ambos horarios estelares. Por eso, cuando existen eventos especiales, se toma los bloques ocupados por El Maravilloso Mundo de Disney en esos horarios. Tus Noches En Disney Channel En este segmento se transmiten series para adolescentes y preadolescentes. Transmite series como: Zona Norte: *Patito Feo *Cory en la Casa Blanca *¿Por qué a mi? *Es tan Raven Zona Sur: *Cory en la Casa Blanca *¿Por qué a mi? *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place *Mi vida con Derek Actualmente en la zona sur el nombre no es utilizado y se usa el nombre de Noches Rockeras. En Disney Channel Norte la programación se compone por "El Maravilloso mundo de Disney", seguido de "Patito Feo" "Cory en la Casa Blanca", "¿Por qué a mí?" y "Es Tan Raven" en ese orden, al final se repite "El Maravilloso mundo de Disney" para luego dar una repetición nocturna de Zapping Zone. Los viernes despues del ZZ se transmite El Maravilloso Mundo de Disney seguido de otra pelicula Disney Original Movies (sin transmitir series adicionales), después generalmente se transmite de nuevo El Maravilloso Mundo de Disney con la misma película antes de Disney Original Movies.En Disney Channel Sur en las Noches Rockeras empiezan al termino de El Maravilloso Mundo de Disney, empezando con tres episodios de: *Lunes:Cory en la Casa Blanca *Martes:Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place *Miercoles:Mi vida con Derek *Jueves:¿Por qué a mi? *Viernes:Pelicula Original Disney Channel Película Original Disney Channel Se transmite en Latinoamérica todos los viernes después del horario estelar, (Zapping Zone). Cada película es diferente cada semana. En Estados Unidos las películas originales de Disney Channel se transmiten de una manera intercalada junto con The Wonderful World of Disney (El Maravilloso Mundo de Disney), después del horario estelar. En la zona japonesa se emite Tokuyiro Esmenszi una serie china. POPCORN Es un bloque especial anual de fin del año y trasmite peliculas de Walt Disney Pictures para la Zona Norte (Colombia, Venezuela, Centroamérica, El Caribe, República Dominicana, Mexico, Ecuador y otros), en la Zona Sur (Chile, Argentina, Perú, Bolivia, Paraguay, Uruguay) y en Brasil. Viernes En Disney Channel Estados Unidos una programación especial fue añadida las noches de los viernes a partir de septiembre de 2006. En este bloque hay nuevos episodios de series como Hannah Montana, Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place, Cory en la Casa Blanca y Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción. En Latinoamérica, los viernes en la noche, se reemplaza el bloque El Maravilloso Mundo de Disney por Película Original de Disney Channel. Sabados En Disney Channel México se transmite a las 6:00pm Cory en la Casa Blanca y a las 6:30pm Hannah Montana para despues en Maravilloso Mundo de Disney y Pelicula Original o un especial, en Disney Channel Estados Unidos una programación especial fue añadida la tarde y noche de los sabados, a partir de septiembre de 2006. En este bloque se suelen transmitir nuevos episodios de series animadas como Los Sustitutos y Jake Long: El dragón occidental. Kim Possible y Jake Long: El dragón occidental transmitían nuevos episodios todos los sabados en la noche hasta que sus horarios fueron cambiados a más temprano. El espacio que dejaron esos dos programas son ahora ocupados por Cory en la Casa Blanca y Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción. En Latinoamérica el espacio de los sabados en la tarde y noche suele ser ocupado por eventos especiales, estrenos o avances exclusivos. Cuando no hay programado ninguno de éstos, el espacio se utiliza para transmitir series originales como ZAck y cody, Phineas y Ferb o Hannah Montana. Verano en Disney Channel Es un bloque especial anual que se lleva acabo cada verano en Disney Channel de Estados Unidos. Hasta el 2007, se llamó Disney Channel Hot Summer!, cambiando de nombre en 2008 a Disney Channel Rockin' Summer. Tiene programación especial, así como descargas especiales de la página web, nuevos episodios de Disney Channel Original Series y una nueva Disney Channel Original Movie. En 2008 la nueva película estrenada fue Camp Rock. En Latinoamérica, desde el 2008, lleva por nombre Vacaciones A Todo Rock y es una versión muy similar, sino igual, a la de Estados Unidos. Posee segmentos especiales, como Noches Rockeras con espisodios especiales cada noche. Al igual que Disney Channel Rockin' Summer, se estrenó una nueva película, Camp Rock. Eventos de Halloween En Estados Unidos cada Halloween hay un evento especial llamado Disney Channel's Hauntober Fest que incluye episodios temáticos de las series más populares así como el estreno de una nueva Película Original de Disney Channel. En 2007 estrenó Brujillizas 2 en este especial. En 2008 el especial transmitirá la nueva Disney Channel Original Movie, Dadnapped. Bloques Anteriores Adventures in Comedy Era un bloque en el cual se transmitían series animadas de comedia. Este bloque fue añadido el verano de 2006. En el se transmitían series como Lilo & Stitch : La Serie, The Little Mermaid, Timón y Pumba, entre otros. El bloque fue removido el 28 de mayo de 2007, y las series que en este se transmitían se pasan por la mañana, normalmente después de Playhouse Disney. Magnetude Fue añadido a Disney Channel en el 2004 y trataba de cuatro magnetos que eran los anfitriones y se transmitían nuevos episodios de Lilo & Stitch : La Serie, Kim Possible y Las aventuras de Brandy & el Sr. Bigotes. El bloque fue eliminado pronto. Disney Channel Diner Para mostrar las Disney Channel Original Series más populares del momento, en un horario especial (6/5c en Estados Unidos) se creó este bloque en septiembre de 2006. Cada día se transmitía una serie diferente. Los lunes Es tan Raven, los martes Phil del futuro, los miércoles Hannah Montana, los jueves Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción y los viernes se transmitía Mi Vida con Derek. Con el cambio de horarios de mayo de 2007, este bloque fue eliminado. Películas Tanto en Estados Unidos y Latinoamérica, así como en España, una película es transmitida todas las noches. Las películas producidas por Walt Disney y con anterior estreno en cines, se transmiten bajo el subtítulo The Wonderful World of Disney (Estados Unidos), El Maravilloso Mundo de Disney (Latinoamérica) y El Fabuloso Mundo de Disney (España), mientras que las producciones originales del canal son llamadas Película Original Disney Channel. Suele haber entre ocho y diez Películas Originales Disney Channel por año, aunque recientemente (2006-2007) se han producido solo tres o cuatro por año. En 2007, Jump In! se convirtió en la Disney Channel Original Movie más vista en su estreno, con 8.2 millones de televidentes. De todos modos, High School Musical es la más exitosa Disney Channel Original Movie de todos los tiempos, en lo que a popularidad y premios se refiere. Su secuela, High School Musical 2, marcó un record por tener una audiencia masiva el día de estreno, con 17.2 millones, record que se mantuvo hasta el 3 de diciembre, cuando el Monday Night Football de ESPN logró 17.5 millones de espectadores. Ocasionalmente, el canal transmite películas no-originales de Walt Disney en su bloque El Maravilloso Mundo de Disney, como Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, y Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (de Warner Bros.), entre otros. Las películas pueden tener diferentes duraciones, por lo que cuando una película (ya sea Disney Channel Original Movie o de El Maravilloso Mundo de Disney) acaba, el espacio vacio que deje se llena con programación original: * Si acaba de 1:25 a 1:35, el espacio se ocupa con una Disney Channel Original Series no-animada. * Si acaba de 1:40 a 1:45, el espacio se ocupa con episodio de una Disney Channel Original Series animada. * Si acaba de 1:50 a 1:55, el espacio se ocupa con un video musical o dos, así como una Serie Corta de Disney Channel, como Shaun el Cordero, Camino a High School Musical 2, Disney Planet o " Pasa el Plato" Otras Producciones Originales * Art Attack: Programa de arte y manualidades. Se calificó como el más creativo en la historia del canal. En las señales de Latinoamérica de Disney Channel se transmiten dos versiones: (2000-2002) conducido por Rui Torres, y la versión española conducida por Jordi Cruz (que fue doblada para neutralizar el acento). * Disney Planet: Conducido actualmente por los conductores del Zapping Zone, Carla, Fede y recientemente Santi en estas cápsulas se muestran los detalles y novedades del mundo de Disney, como las nuevas atracciones en Disneyland o las premieres de los últimos estrenos Disney. Anteriormente era un programa de media hora que llevaba todos los lugares referentes a Disney en el mundo. Series de Disney Channel Series Originales de Disney Channel Para ver el listado completo, ver: Series Originales de Disney Channel. 1999 * Qué Raro: Trata acerca de Fiona Phillips, la hija de 14 años de Molly Phillips, una famosa cantante de Blues en medio de una gira. Ella se interesa mucho por los fenómenos paranormales, y tiene su propia web de fenómenos paranormales. Siempre trata de averiguar más de estos, pero eso la lleva a tener sus extrañas aventuras. Ésta serie también pasó por Jetix. 2000 * Mano a Mano: Es una serie que trata de la alocadas aventuras de la familia Stevens, debido a las diferencias entre los hermanos, Louis, el chico travieso y bromista, y Ren, la chica lista y estudiosa. 2001 * Lizzie McGuire: Es una serie acerca de una adolescente llamada Lizzie, que intenta desenvolverse de una manera apropiada en su escuela, con sus amigos Miranda y Gordo. Y su ex-amiga que ahora es popular y que la molesta, Kate. * La Familia Proud: Es una serie animada que trata sobre la vida de una chica de 14 años llamada Penny Proud, y su familia. 2002 * Kim Possible: Es una serie animada que trata sobre Kim Possible, una adolescente de 15 años que con su mejor amigo Ron tiene un pasatiempo extraño: ¡SALVAR AL MUNDO!. Esto comenzó cuando Kim creó un sitio web para trabajar de niñera, pero por cosas del destino, un ultra-millonario (Con un gusto muy perturbador por peluches) necesita la ayuda de un equipo de rescate, cuya página web es: www.impossible.com, ésto mal escrito llegó a: www.kimpossible.com, donde la protagonista, con aproximadamente 12 años de edad para entonces, logra rescatar al millonario y comienza su nuevo pasatiempo de salvar al mundo de mentes malvadas que acechan la tranquilidad del planeta. Lo curioso es que éste programa se sale de la rutina y entra a una atmósfera de comedia y acción, que todo público disfruta. Esta serie resulta ser un éxito total, durando así su transmición hasta el año 2008 y llegando a rebasar la política de disney sobre los 65 episodios. 2003 * Es Tan Raven: Es una comedia de acción acerca de las desventuras de la psíquica Raven Baxter, una joven quien tiene la habilidad de visualizar el futuro, lo cual la mete siempre en problemas. Sus mejores amigos Eddie y Chelsea le sacan (o a veces meten) en las tremendas situaciones. * Lilo & Stitch: Serie animada que sigue la trama de la película de Disney del mismo nombre sobre las aventuras de Lilo y Stitch, donde se ve a Lilo y Stitch en sus intentos por atrapar a los 624 experimentos primos de Stitch. (Stitch es el 626 asi que quedan 625 pero ya saben donde esta 625 (Reuben), y esta feliz ahi,asi que solo debe buscar a los otros 624) 2004 * Phil del futuro: Trata de la familia Diffy, una familia del futuro que se queda atrapada en el siglo XXI, y su protagonista es Phil, un chico de 15 años que tiene que aprender a vivir en este mundo. * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers: Serie animada cuyos protagonistas son la fina perrita Brandy Harrington, de Florida y un conejo, Mr. Whiskers, que están atrapados en la selva. Todo comenzó en el avión de viaje, porque Bigotes abrió la puerta del avión en mitad del viaje, pensando que sería una palanca para encender la luz. Ahora tendrán que sobrevivir en la peligrosa selva del Amazonas, allá se convertirán en los nuevos aventureros. *'Dave el Bárbaro': El argumento de esta serie se desarrolla en la Edad Media y se centra en un poderoso pero cobarde bárbaro llamado Dave, quien junto con sus hermanas Fang y Candy, y el tío Oswidge, están al cuidado temporal de las tierras de Udrogoth ya que los reyes (los padres de Dave) se encuentran fuera del reino. Fuera de la acción, pero que tiene mucha importancia en este serie, es el narrador, que es quien controla todo lo que pasa dentro de ella. 2005 * American Dragon:Jake Long: Serie animada que se trata de de Jake Long, un chico que tiene el poder de transformarse en un dragón, por herencia familiar, enseñado por su abuelo para ayudar a los seres mágicos y luchar contra los cazadores que tienen el deber de matarlo. Él está enamorado de Rose, quién también lo ama, quien es una aprendiz de cazadora. * Hotel Dulce Hotel: las aventuras de Zack y Cody: Esta serie de comedias sigue los pasos de dos chicos gemelos de 13 años, Zack y Cody, cuya madre divorciada obtiene un trabajo como cantante en un hotel de Boston llamado Hotel Tipton. Como parte del contrato, a ella se le permite vivir en un suite del piso 23. Para el desagrado del gerente del hotel, el Sr. Moseby, los gemelos convierten el hotel en un campo de juegos, junto a la hija del dueño del hotel, London Tipton y la encargada de vender dulces en el hotel, Madeline Fitzpatrick. * La Mosca Maggie: Serie animada que sigue la vida de Maggie, una mosca adolescente, que tiene que aprender a vivir en el mundo de las moscas altas y realizar su sueño de ser cantante de rock. 2006 * Las Nuevas Locuras del Emperador: La serie animada basada en la película Las Locuras del Emperador. Kuzco, ahora vive nuevas aventuras, porque debe ir al colegio. Mientras esté en la Academia Kuzco, deberá vivir en la aldea, en la cabaña de Pacha, con su esposa Chica, su llama y sus hijos Chaca, Tipo y el bebé, Yupi. Su amigo Kronk, secuaz de la malvada asesora de emperador Yzma (que se esconde en la Academia Kuzco bajo el nombre de la directora Amzy), suele meterle en problemas, de los que suele salir con el mismo, o con Malina, la compañera de curso de Kuzco (y quién también le gusta a Kuzco). Kuzco es un completo holgazán que busca la forma fácil de hacer las tareas encomendadas de su profesor, el Sr. Moleguaco, para salir de la Academia y volver a ser emperador. * Mi vida con Derek: Se trata de las desventuras familiares de Casey McDonald, una chica de 16 años, y su hermana Lizzie, de 11. Ambas están "condenadas" a vivir junto con la familia de Derek Venturi, ya que su padre George Venturi, se casa con la madre de Casey, Nora McDonald. * Adolescente por Naturaleza: La serie que trata de Sadie, una joven que trata de asociar la vida y la supervivencia en la escuela con la naturaleza. Se parece a la serie de Nickelodeon, Manual de Supervivencia Escolar de Ned. * Hannah Montana: Trata de una chica de 14 años llamada Miley Stewart (protagonisada por Miley Cyrus). Ella tiene una vida normal con sus amigos y escuela, pero lo que nadie sabe es que tiene un gran secreto cuando Miley se pone la peluca y se maquilla, y se convierte en Hannah Montana, la famosa "cantante de pop". 2007 * Los Sustitutos: Los hermanos Todd y Riley, encargan padres sustitutos a la Organización de Reemplazadores Fleemco. Su nueva madre resulta ser la súper-espía británica Agente K y su nuevo padre es el mundialmente conocido doble de riesgo Dick Daring. Junto a ellos se embarcarán en divertidísimas aventuras, acompañados por el auto parlanchín y súper inteligente de la Agente K, llamado C.A.R., Jacobo, el amigo de Todd, Tasumi y Abby, las amigas de Riley, el ñoño Shelton y el abusivo Johnny Hitswell. * Cory en la Casa Blanca: Éste es el spin-off de Es Tan Raven. Trata de que Cory, el hermano de Raven y su papá Victor se mudan a la Casa Blanca en Washington, D.C. Ahí, Cory tiene que ajustarse a una nueva vida en una escuela privada, mientras Victor trata de enfrentar la presión de trabajar para el hombre más poderoso de los Estados Unidos; el recién electo presidente Richard Martinez. 2008 * Phineas y Ferb: Trata de la vida de dos chicos, Phineas y Ferb, que se aburren todo el verano hasta que a Phineas se le ocurre una idea maravillosa y la aplica a pesar de la diferencia de edad y el peligro. Su hermana Candace se caracteriza por ser la acusete de la familia y en todas las aventuras de Phineas y Ferb ella los quiere atrapar, Mientras que Phineas y Ferb no paran de hacer amigos * Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place: Los hermanos Russo tienen una vida normal, unos padres normales, todo normal. Hasta cuando llegan a casa van arriba al cuarto de magia y su padre les enseña todo sobre magia, trucos de desaparicion, duplicacion, trucos de viajacion y mas. Pero con toda esa magia los hermanos Russo la tienen que usar para el bien, la serie se centra principalmente en la hermana mas revoltosa, Alex Russo * J.O.N.A.S!: Los Jonas Brothers parecen ser los tipicos adolescentes que tienen una banda de rock para pasar el rato. Recorren el pais en su autobus, tocando en shows, vendiendo sus discos y conociendo a sus fans. Lo que no saben sus fans ni nadie excepto su padre es que son realmente Espias en entrenamiento, mientras tambien tienen que ser unos chicos normales, espias en entrenamiento y mas encima tienen que andar escondiendo su identidad secreta a mamá y huyendo de una chica que se toma muy en serio el papel de reportera. Series no originales de Disney Channel transmitidas en el canal * Floricienta: Si Cenicienta hubiese nacido en el siglo XXI, su camino a la felicidad seguramente hubiera sido diferente. En lugar de quedarse esperando que el príncipe viniera a rescatarla, saldría a buscarlo. Floricienta es una historia mágica con una heroína poco convencional y un príncipe que a veces parece un ogro pero al final le roba el corazon * Los padrinos mágicos: Una serie de Nickelodeon que muestra la vida de Timmy Turner, un niño de 10 años, que tiene dos padrinos mágicos que le conceden deseos y le ayudan a defenderse de Vicky, una niñera malvada de 16 años. * ¿Por Qué A Mí?: Una serie australiana de Nine Channel. Habla de las desventuras y vergüenzas de Taylor Fry, una chica de 11 años que trata de evitar que sus padres la dejen en vergüenza, que también tiene una malvada hermana mayor de 15 años, y amigos que creen que lo pueden hacer todo. * Patito Feo: Patito, una niña de 13 años sencilla y de buen corazón, tiene tres sueños: conocer quién es su padre, convertirse en una cantante famosa y reencontrarse con Matías, su primer amor. Junto a su mamá Carmen, viajará a la gran ciudad, donde espera cumplir todos sus deseos. En el proceso, Patito vivirá ilusiones, decepciones, intrigas y aventuras emocionantes que la llevarán a conocer verdades soprendentes acerca de su pasado. Y sobre todo, buscará la felicidad que sólo alcanzará gracias a aquellos sueños cumplidos. * Chiquititas: Temporada del 2006: Cuenta la historia de Magali Garcés, una joven y exitosa empresaria que se relaciona con un hogar de huérfanos y lo transforma en “una casa de sueños”. Para poder cuidar a los chicos como personal estable del lugar, se convierte, sin que nadie sepa, en la alocada y tierna asistente Lilí, supuestamente “prima” de la acartonada Magalí. Lilí, que en verdad está buscando a su hijo perdido, llegará al hogar para darles la alegría y el amor que a estos chicos les falta desde siempre. Ellos viven bajo la tutela de una familia de aristócratas en la ruina, perversos e inescrupulosos, que encontraron la excusa del orfanato para subsistir. Lilí llegó para ser mamá, mujer y duende. Para enseñarnos que, desde la ternura, el humor, la locura, el amor, el disparate o los valores universales, se puede crear una vida más sana y acogedora... un mundo de "CHIQUITITAS". Este es el punto de partida de una historia de magia, sueños, ilusión y aventuras, ideal para las delicias de los más pequeños y de toda la familia. * George de la Selva Círculo de Estrellas de Disney Channel El Círculo de Estrellas de Disney Channel es un grupo conformado por los actores y actrices de Disney Channel. Ellos han hecho sus versiones de los clásicos "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" y"Circle of Life" para videos musicales que han sido vistos en Disney Channel y también en las Ediciones Especiales Platinum de "La Cenicienta" y "El Rey León" respectivamente. *Juan D'Aquino *Maiara Walsh *Kiely Williams *Adrienne Bailon *Corbin Bleu *Orlando Brown *Sabrina Bryan *Monique Coleman *Chelsea Staub *Jake T. Austin *Jason Dolley *Hilary Duff *Zac Efron *Selena Gómez *Demi Lovato *Lucas Grabeel *Margo Harshman *David Henrie *Vanessa Hudgens *Jonas Brothers *Alyson Jonas *Shia LaBeouf *Lindsay Lohan *Cody Linley *Kyle Massey *Alyson Michalka *Amanda Michalka *Tia Mowry *Mitchel Musso *Emily Osment *Keke Palmer *Danielle Panabaker *Kay Panabaker *Hayden Panettiere *Madison Pettis *Belinda Peregrin *Christy Carlson Romano *Brenda Song *Cole Sprouse *Dylan Sprouse *Raven Symone *Jake Thomas *Ashley Tisdale *Ricky Ullman *Anneliese van der Pol * Miley Cyrus Enlaces externos Páginas oficiales * Disney Channel Internacional * Disney Channel Estados Unidos * Disney Channel Latinoamérica * Disney Channel Brasil * Disney Channel España * Alemania * Italia Category:Programas de televisión Category:Disney Channel